


Prompt #1 If you could pass a law right now what would it be

by Emerald_Casanova



Category: Dystopia own world
Genre: America, Death, First work - Freeform, I don’t even know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laws, Nuclear Warfare, One Shot, Politics, Random prompt, USA, gun shot, weird narration style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Casanova/pseuds/Emerald_Casanova
Summary: This is my first work on ao3 it was a random prompt and I wrote it at 2 in the morning
Kudos: 3





	Prompt #1 If you could pass a law right now what would it be

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it but it’s a bit depressing

The law came to pass on the 28th of November, it was controversial, risky and the result would be uncontrollable. President Keira faun was the first female president in the USA she had won the majority by just two constitutions in 2020 after the tyrant president trump was deemed unfit for power, after that things changed.

All the terrible misuse of power that had come before her was reversed, debts were payed and jobs were replaced equality was renewed in all but the furthest regions until finally many months if not years later the one thing that had been promised to the country was received. America, was great again. It was a place of refuge where people would be safe from the terrors of the rest of the world. It was as it was then named, a safe haven until finally on that day in 2022 during her last month in office the law was passed.

It stated that all nuclear weapons were to be destroyed, that they were to be dismantled piece by terrible piece and their remains sent to the bottom of the ocean. It was released to the public at exactly 1:13pm as she was holding her last debate in the white House counsel before the frantic race for her title would begin and at exactly 1:24 pm the first gunshot was fired though the $3000 stained glass window of her new home in Chicago Illinois into a leather desk chair where she would sit every day at exactly 1:24 pm drinking her coffee with cinnamon syrup and no milk that her son would buy for her from the cafe on the corner of her street. 

Unless of course that was the time of her last debate as president of the United States of America which was lucky as that debate was never meant to happen that morning and the only reason it did was because of the law, that came to pass on the 28th of November 2022 at 10:48 am and was released to the public at 1:13 pm stating that the destruction of all nuclear weapons was compulsory and that owning nuclear weapons would be punishable by over 10 years in prison. This was in many ways very unlucky.

Some people say that 13 is unlucky some of these people suffer from triskaidekaphobia or the irrational fear of the number 13. President Keira faun was not one of those people. She did not avoid the thirteenth floor of hotels of the thirteenth row in the theatre, no, she certainly wasn’t one of those people but is she was maybe she wouldn’t have released the law at exactly 13:13 and maybe a bullet would not have found its way into a chair in her soon to be home where her young son was sat waiting for her to finish her debate and come and drink her coffee which sat forgotten at her desk icy cold in the November air.


End file.
